ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraterrestrials
Ultraterrestrials are beings who come from beyond the realm of human experience altogether, whether from a parallel universe, alternate dimension, or another plane of reality intersecting with our own. This theory is used to explain other strange phenomena that often accompany UFO sightings, such as time discrepancies, mysterious flying creatures, poltergeist activity, and mysterious Men in Black. They may also be ancient astronauts who have settled, or colonized Earth in the ancient past. John Keel The term “Ultraterrestrial” is attributed to John Keel who used it in the 1970s to refer to technologically and scientifically advanced beings who supersede human civilizations. Ultraterrestrials are said to be living amongst humans since the dawn of time. Unlike extraterrestrials, they do not come from another star system, but rather from Earth. They may either be a different branch of biological evolution, or a certain human culture that unexplainably has evolved much faster than others. John Keel has relied on the theory of ultraterrestrials to explain the mystery airships of 1896. Advanced civilizations The “stone work” of the ancients such as Tiahuanaco, Baalbek, and the Great Pyramid leaves an impression for sophisticated machinery on extremely hard stone surfaces. The ancients came to possess knowledge of the “precession of the equinoxes,” the Giza Star Map, the Piri Reis maps, and the Mayan Aztec Calendar. The Piri Reis map has the ability to see through the ice masses of Antarctica up to two miles thick and maps the coastline. The Mayan-Aztec Calendar shows a degree of scientific knowledge and understanding that according to Robert Steven Thomas, author of Intelligent Intervention, “the information contained in these calendars is not primitive, but highly advanced.” Tiahuanaco-LakeTiticaca includes the Gateway of the Sun, Puma Punko, and the Kalasasaya Temple. “By any reasonable standard of measure the structure and function of the ruins at Tiahuanaco are beyond present understanding in relationship to the remote time in history during which they were constructed,” said Thomas, “to discover their purpose we must engage a new way of thinking”Early Civilization Complexity (2017), by Steve Erdmann Forbidden archeology Klaus Dona, an adept researcher of ancient artifacts, attempts to answer what little is known about the true ancient past of humans. In 2001, Dona held the world's first 'Unsolved Mysteries' exhibit in Vienna. Over 400 original artifacts on display revealed a forbidden archeology and pointed to lost civilizations whose acceptance threaten to re-write history. Crystal skulls, ancient world maps, mysterious continents, Atlantean relics, golden space craft, tools that defy modern technology, magnetic pyramids that glow under ultraviolet light, and evidence of giants 25 feet tall.Klaus Dona Chronicles: Secret World I See also * Lokas or Talas (dimensional worlds) * Nephilim References External links * Technology of the Gods: The Incredible Sciences of the Ancients (2000), by David Hatcher Childress * Adventures Unlimited Press * Coast to Coast AM (January 12, 2002) Interview with David Hatcher Childress (might be able to hear this on YouTube at Nephilim in America and Archeological Coverups<-Note: There is an audio cutout at aprox. 11:00 to 20:00) Category:Ancient aliens